Consequences
by drwhogirl10
Summary: It was one night...with one man...what could possibly go wrong? Donna's about to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Donna/Jack story...not my normal Doctor/Rose stuff but I'd read a oneshot that got me thinking and this story is the aftermath...bold and italicized are flashbacks...it's after End of Time...slightly AU cause Donna's not married here...I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

Donna Noble sat in the waiting room, fiddling with her long, ginger hair. Her mother sat beside her, nagging her as usual. And, as usual, Donna wasn't listening. She was busy thinking about why she was here. She was a month late and hadn't been feeling well. It had been her mother's idea to go to the clinic a few days ago. She was treating Donna like she was 16 and not in her mid-thirties. They were there to get the results of the test today.

"Jack!' A woman yelled. Donna looked over quickly. "You get back here right now young man!" Donna turned to stare out the window beside her. It had just been a small child. Her mind wandered back to when she had met _**him**__._

_**It had been a beautiful day about one month ago. Donna was out shopping with Nerys and Veena. They had stopped in front of a store to look at some things in the window. Veena leaned over to Donna.**_

"_**Don't look now, but there's a gorgeous man checking you out!" She nearly giggled into Donna's ear. Nerys rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Please! Who'd check Donna out?" She said, spitefully. Donna set her jaw and sighed.**_

"_**I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that!" She said, trying to smile.**_

"_**Pretend all you want, I still said it," Nerys mumbled. Donna rolled her eyes and turned to face Veena full on.**_

"_**How gorgeous?" She asked, smiling widely. Veena looked over Donna's shoulder then quickly back at her.**_

"_**Extremely!" She laughed.**_

"_**Where am I gonna look?' Donna asked, turning back to the window. Veena glanced back at the man.**_

"_**He's standing by the flower vendor, wearing a long navy blue trench coat," she told Donna, discreetly. Donna nodded, then casually glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes quickly landed on the man. He was tall, brunette, and looked to be about Donna's age, possibly a couple years younger. He smiled widely at her. She nodded a simple hello, then turned back to Veena.**_

"_**He is gorgeous!" She exclaimed. Veena smiled and nodded in agreement. Donna tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Alright, time for 'the second look'," she said, a flirtatious look on her face. She turned back to find the man was gone. She looked around for him but he was no where in sight. "Where'd he go?"**_

"_**Record time there Donna! Scared him off without even meeting him!" Nerys laughed. Donna ignored her and continued to look. There had been something oddly familiar about that man; something she couldn't put her finger on; something that made her head hurt.**_

"_**Well, it's better this way," Veena said, nodding. "He was probably like all the rest. Love 'em and leave 'em. That's the kind of man he was!"**_

"_**Yea, I guess you're right," Donna said as she turned back to the window. "Those shoes are cute," she said half-heartedly. She placed a hand on her forehead.**_

"_**You alright, Donna?" Veena asked, worried.**_

"_**Just a bit of a headache, that's all," she said, waving her hand to say it was nothing. It was already starting to subside anyways.**_

"_**Maybe these'll help," a strong male voice said from behind them. All three women turned to find the man in the blue trench coat holding a bouquet of daffodils. He handed them to Donna.**_

"_**My favorite!" She exclaimed, pulling them into her arms and smelling them.**_

"_**Nerys, come with me to try on this dress?" Veena asked, tugging at her arm. Nerys groaned and allowed Veena to pull her away. Donna smiled up at the man.**_

"_**How'd you know?" She asked. The man shrugged.**_

"_**Lucky guess," he laughed.**_

"_**I should be creeped out," Donna said. The man nodded.**_

"_**If I were a stranger," he said. Donna looked at him thoughtfully.**_

"_**But you aren't?" She asked. The man debated for a moment then shrugged.**_

"_**We met once but," his voice trailed off.**_

"_**You look so familiar! What's your name? That might help," she suggested. The man smiled.**_

"_**Jack, Jack Harkness," he introduced, holding his hand out. Donna smiled and shook it.**_

"Donna Noble," a woman's voice interrupted Donna's daydreams. She blinked remembering where she was. "Donna Noble?" The woman called again. Donna's mother stood and looked back at her daughter.

"Well come on! Let's get this over with!" She said. Donna looked up at her.

"Stay here Mum. I'm not a child," she said, standing. Sylvia nodded and returned to her seat. Donna stood and walked to the back room behind the nurse. She sat Donna down at a desk in an office.

"You're results are in," the nurse said. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She said before leaving the room. Donna threw a hand over her forehead.

"Stupid headaches!" She mumbled to herself. They came and went sporadically. It wasn't long before a young woman in a long white lab coat walked into the room. She looked familiar, but Donna immediately brushed it off as another pain coursed through her head. The doctor sat behind the desk.

"I'm Doctor Smith. How are you feeling, Ms. Noble?" The doctor asked. Donna half-smiled.

"Nervous," she said. Her voice was clearly shaking. It took a lot to rattle Donna but this had done it.

"You want me to just come out with it?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Please!" Donna said, closing her eyes. She wasn't sure what she wanted the results to be. The doctor picked up a piece of paper and read it quickly.

"Well, Ms. Noble, it's positive," the doctor told her. "You're pregnant." Donna gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. A few tears slid down her cheeks; tears of sadness; and tears of joy.

**The End**

**A/N: Tell me what you think please :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I mentioned in the first chapter, in my first author's note, that this story is AU because Donna is NOT married! Just reiterating that...**

**Chapter 2:**

"I can't believe you actually got yourself pregnant! Did you not think it was wise to use protection?" Sylvia ranted on. She was driving back to Donna's flat. Donna sat in the passenger seat, lost in thought. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. What was Veena going to say? Worse, what would Nerys say? Donna sighed and rubbed her forehead. She let her mind drift back to when she met the father of her child.

"_**Donna Noble," she introduced herself, shaking Jack's hand. He smiled.**_

"_**Yes, I know," he laughed. Donna blushed.**_

"_**Right, I forgot. You know me," she said with a nervous laugh. "I can't believe I don't remember you though!" Jack shrugged.**_

"_**It's nothing," Jack said, waving it off. Donna nodded and looked down at her flowers.**_

"_**When did we meet?" She asked him. Jack stood for a moment. He knew he couldn't give much away. He didn't want her mind to burn up. She couldn't remember.**_

"_**Oh, it was about a year ago. It was very brief though. I'm not surprised you don't remember," he said, brushing the fact off. Donna thought back, trying to pull at the memory that eluded her. A crippling pain shot through her head as she remembered asking this man for a hug. She nearly fell forward. Jack stepped up and caught her by her waist. "You alright?" He asked, concerned. He'd gone too far. Jack knew it was stupid to try and see Donna again, but he couldn't help it. He was drawn to her and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was different like him. He'd never die and she was half Time Lord.**_

"_**I'm fine," Donna said, regaining her balance. She looked up and her breath caught. His icy blue-grey eyes took her breath away. She blinked and looked away, standing up straight.**_

"_**I should be going, Donna," he said. He'd done it this time! She'd almost remembered and could have died because of it! Donna looked at him, puzzled.**_

"_**Won't I see you again?" She asked, hopeful. It had been ages since her last date; and, she couldn't lie, she was already falling hard for Jack. He looked at her exasperated.**_

"_**I really shouldn't," he said, quietly. Donna's face fell, almost as though she was heartbroken. Jack saw the disappointment in her eyes; those beautiful hazel eyes. "Well, I suppose, dinner wouldn't hurt," he changed his mind. Donna's eyes lit up. "Yea, dinner would be alright! Meet me at The Blue Moon Diner at seven. You know where that is, right?" He asked. Donna smiled widely and nodded.**_

"_**Yea! See ya then!" She called as he ran off. He turned back and smiled at her before darting down an alley.**_

"Donna! Donna, are you listening to me?" Sylvia nearly screamed. Donna snapped out of her memories and turned to face her mother. They were sitting in the parking lot of Donna's building.

"Sorry Mum. I was just thinking," Donna mumbled. They sat quietly for a moment.

"Are you keeping it?" Her mother finally asked. Donna stared out the window, wishing Jack would come around the corner and make it all better.

"Yes," She said, firmly. Sylvia nodded. Donna got out of the car without another word and headed up the stairs to her flat.

* * *

"You got her pregnant!" Martha yelled. Jack sat at the table, his face in his hands. Mickey stood behind his wife, his hands on her shoulders. He'd only seen her this mad once and she'd thrown a vase at him.

"Martha, calm down," Mickey said. Martha shot him a look that quickly made him back up.

"You think I planned for all this to happen, Martha?" Jack asked. He was looking up at them now, the sadness evident on his face.

"It doesn't matter if you planned it or not! You went and saw her! You went out with her! You slept with her! And now she's pregnant with your child!" Martha was leaned across the table by this point. She was furious. If The Doctor ever found out he'd likely try and kill Jack! Before anybody knew what she was doing, Martha had slapped him across the face. Jack jumped up quickly and Mickey pulled her back.

"Martha! If I had known that just going to see her would turn into all this, do you think I would have gone? I actually fell for Donna and now she's having my baby and I can't have anything to do with it! If I were to try and be a part of their lives, all I'd have to do is say one thing wrong and she'd die!" Jack sat back down, quiet for a moment. "Are you sure the results were right?" He finally asked. Martha was calmer now.

"I ran the test myself. Twice at that," Martha said as she sat down across the table from him. Mickey sat beside her. "You know how hard it was to sneak into that clinic and pretend to be one of their doctors? Nearly impossible!" She half-laughed. Upon seeing her attempt at humor wasn't working, Martha sighed. "There's no doubt about it Jack."

"How'd she take the news?" He asked.

"She cried," Martha said softly. Jack sighed and rubbed his face.

"There's absolutely no way I can be with her, is there?" He asked. Mickey spoke up.

"You don't age Jack. You can't die. Try explaining all that to Donna without every memory coming back," Mickey told him. Jack nodded then laid his head down on the table and groaned.

"What have I done?" He asked himself.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: R.E.V.I.E.W.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Donna absentmindedly washed the plate she had just eaten her dinner off of. Her mind was a million different places. But mostly, she was thinking about Jack. He had seemed so different. Veena had said he was the "love 'em and leave 'em" type. But Donna knew better. She could feel it. He hadn't even wanted to come inside her flat that night. That fateful night a month ago.

"_**No, I swear! He nearly passed out!" Jack said as Donna laughed. He was walking her back to her flat after their date. It had been the best night of her life. Her head had bothered her a few times but she wasn't going to let it ruin her night.**_

"_**Jack, you're so much fun!" Donna said, bumping his shoulder. He laughed then took her hand. She looked down and smiled to herself. It felt right. "So, Ms. Donna Noble, I do believe we've reached your flat!" Jack said, looking up at the building.**_

"_**It seems we have Captain!" Donna laughed, then gasped as a pain rushed through her head. She almost doubled over in pain. Jack eyes widened.**_

"_**What did you call me?" He asked. He'd never told her he was "Captain". All he had introduced himself as was Jack Harkness. There's no way she could have known that!**_

"_**I, I don't know. Sorry," she said, straightening up. She laughed. "Not real sure where that came from!" Jack laughed, nervously.**_

"_**It's ok," he said. He reached up and touched her cheek, but quickly broke their gaze. "Like I said! Here's your flat!" Donna nodded.**_

"_**Right," she said. "See ya later?" She asked as she walked up to the door.**_

"_**Sure," Jack said. He knew it was a lie and he hated lying to Donna! But he didn't want to upset her just yet. Donna smiled and turned to the door. "Hey Donna!" Jack called. She turned to face him as he ran up the stairs. Much to Donna's surprise and enjoyment, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Fire raced through Donna's veins. She'd never felt this way before. Jack finally released her. "I think I should go now."**_

"_**Probably," Donna agreed, nodding. He kissed her cheek then turned back for the stairs. Donna slid her key into the door. "Jack!" She called turning back around. He looked back at her. "You sure you don't wanna come in for a cup of tea?"**_

"_**I shouldn't," he said, shaking his head. Donna smiled down at him. He sighed, knowing he couldn't resist her. "Just for tea!"**_

_Riiinnnggg, riiinnnggg!_

The shrill ringing of her house phone brought Donna from her memories. She walked slowly to where it lay and answered it.

"Hello?" She said, quietly.

"Donna, that you?" Her grandfather asked. Donna smiled.

"Yes, Gran-dad! Who else would it be?" She laughed. "You need something?"

"I was just calling to make sure you were alright. Your mother told me what happened," Wilfred said. Donna sighed.

"Yea, I'm alright," she said.

"You can come stay with us if you want?" He offered. Donna laughed bitterly.

"Yea and listen to Mum nag me even more about being a daft old floozy? I think I'll just stay home," she said. Wilfred laughed.

"Good point!" He said. There was a knock at Donna's door.

"Listen Gran-dad, someone's here. Probably Veena seeing if the rumors are true!" Donna sighed.

"I'll see you soon, Sweetheart!" Wilfred said as he hung up. Donna laid the phone down and headed for the door. She looked out her peep hole. No one was there.

"Odd," she said as she pulled it open. She looked down. There was a single daffodil laid on her door mat. She knelt down and picked it up gingerly. There was a note attached. 'I'm sorry' was all it said. Donna gasped and looked up quickly. She could've sworn she saw a dark figure dart down an alley, but she wasn't sure. With a smile on her face, the biggest smile she'd worn in days, she turned back into her flat, closing the door behind her.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Review now please :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Remind me again why I'm here," Nerys said, as she picked through the tiny outfits on a rack.

"Yes Veena, why did you invite our dear friend?" Donna sneered the last two words. Veena smiled.

"Because she is, in fact, our dear friend!" Veena laughed. "And besides! This is exciting! Baby shopping for Donna and my little 'niece'!"

"I told you, Veena! It's a boy! I can feel it!" Donna said, patting her large 7½ month pregnant belly. She was certain she was having a boy. She had even decided his name would be Jack, like his father.

"And what did the doctor say?" Veena asked. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Doctor Smith said it was too difficult to tell," she said.

"Have you heard from the father?" Nerys asked. She knew how Donna felt about _**that**_ topic.

"No, Nerys, I haven't," Donna said, sadly.

"Haven't you tried to tell him? I mean, it has been six months," Nerys continued to rip open the old wound. Donna snapped.

"Now listen here you twit! Of course I've tried to tell him! I can't bloody find him! So if you don't shut up, you're gonna get my foot up you're a…"

"Donna! Come look at this crib!" Veena called, trying to break the tension. Donna gritted her teeth and retreated to where Veena stood. She was waiting beside a beautiful crib. 'You don't have a bed yet, do you?"

"No," Donna said, touching the smooth wooden frame. "But I'm just a secretary! I can't afford this! I've already spent enough money. Let's just go back home," she said, quietly. Veena nodded and they all three left the store. They piled into Veena's little car and began the drive home. Donna thought back to the night that played in her mind constantly.

"_**Thanks for the tea, Donna, but I really should be leaving," Jack said, standing from the couch. He'd already stayed far longer than he had planned. He took her hand and she stood too, then walked with him to the door.**_

"_**Yea, you're probably right," she said, as they stopped and turned to face each other. "I mean, what would the neighbors think? A handsome man like you staying here?" Jack reached down with his free hand and gently caressed her cheek.**_

"_**Imagine the scandal," he said, softly. 'This is wrong, Jack! Stop it!' He scolded himself internally.**_

"_**I'd never live it down," Donna barely whispered as Jack slowly leaned down. Their lips meet for less than a second before Jack jumped back and ran out the door, leaving it open. Donna put her hand on the handle for support.**_

"_**He won't come back," she whispered to herself as a tear ran down her cheek. She slowly pushed the door, but a hand stopped it.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but I can't stay away," Jack said quickly before closing the door and pushing Donna against the wall.**_

"Donna, you're home." Veena said. Donna blinked them mumbled a thanks before getting out of the car. She slowly made her way up the stairs and into her flat. She wasn't two steps inside when there was knock at door. She turned back around and opened it. There was man in his late twenties, holding a box, in a delivery man's outfit.

"Ms. Donna Noble?" The man asked.

"Yes," she said, carefully.

'"I have a delivery for you, mum," he said.

"I didn't order anything," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh no mum! It's a gift!" He said. Donna looked at him curiously.

"From who?" She asked.

"Don't know mum. But it did come with this," the man said as he sat down the box. He reached behind his back and brought around a single daffodil. Donna gasped. He placed it in her hand.

"For my Donna and my little one," she read the attached note, tears streaming down her face. "Can you please set it in here? Just in the hall will do," she told the man. He smiled and lifted the box back up, setting it down the hall a bit. "Thank-you...Mickey," she said, reading his name tag. "I don't have any money for a tip. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Have a great day, mum!" Mickey said, leaving the flat. Donna closed the door behind him and then quickly unwrapped the gift.

"Oh Jack!" She laughed. It was the beautiful crib from earlier.

* * *

Mickey ran down the stairs and stopped.

"Thanks," Jack said. He had been waiting down a side street.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this! You know how dangerous that was? As if Martha being her doctor and you sending her messages all the time wasn't bad enough! Now, you're dragging me into it too! If we keep all this up, she'll eventually remember!" Mickey ranted, pulling off the delivery man shirt and slipping into one of his own.

"I've only sent her two messages," Jack mumbled.

"If The Doctor knew what was going on," Mickey said, pointing at Jack.

"Yea! I know! He'd **_try_** and kill me!" Jack said, huffing and walking back to their waiting car.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: R...E...V...I...E...W...REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Come on Donna! One more push should do it! On the count of three!" Martha yelled over Donna's screams of pain.

"Three!" Donna screamed and pushed with the last bit of strength she had. She'd been in labor for hours now! The sound of a baby's cries filled the room. Donna sighed. Her son was finally here! Her little Jack had finally arrived!

"It's a girl!" Martha called out.

"What? Are you sure?" Donna asked, sitting back up. Martha came around the bed, carrying a tiny pink bundle.

"Yes I'm sure!" She laughed, placing the baby in Donna's arms. Donna cradled her daughter's slight body and admired her.

"You're blond! Shoulda known you be as blond as your grandmum!" Donna laughed, stroking the baby's cheek. Donna's mother stood over her shoulder.

"Oh Donna! She's beautiful!' Sylvia exclaimed. Donna looked at her mother stunned. She'd expected her mum to nag about the baby, not adore it!

"What are you gonna name her?" Martha asked. Donna looked up at her.

"I hadn't really thought about it. I just knew _**she**_ was going to be a _**he**_," Donna said, shaking her head.

"How about Jackie? You wanted to name him Jack," Wilfred said from the door. A pain shot through Donna's head.

"No!" Martha exclaimed. They all looked at her quickly. "Well, it's just, I knew a Jackie once."

"I don't really like it anyways. She needs something more unique, more fitting to her," Donna said, returning her gaze to her daughter. "How about I name her after grandmum?" Donna asked, looking up at her grandad.

"Oh she would have loved that!" Wilf said, tears in his eyes. Donna nodded and watched her baby girl sleeping.

_**Donna woke up in her bed and rolled over. The sunlight was streaming in through the window. It had been an amazing night; the best night of her life. She sat up, pulling the sheet tighter around her. The bed was empty. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Veena had been right all along. Just as Donna was about to break down, the bedroom door swung open. Jack came back in, carrying a tray of food.**_

"_**Breakfast in bed, Ms. Noble?" He asked smiling. Donna gasped, shocked. "You alright, Donna?"**_

"_**Yea! I'm fine!" She said. Jack came over to the bed and set the tray in front of her. He sat down beside her and pulled her into a soft kiss. "You make all this?"**_

"_**Yep! Just for you!" He said. Jack glanced at the clock on the table. He knew what had happened last night was wrong. And he knew there'd be hell to pay if The Doctor found out. He had planned on fixing breakfast, leaving it on the bed, and walking out of her life forever. He hadn't planned on her waking up so soon. This would be harder than he had thought.**_

"_**Well thank you very much!" She said, kissing him again. "I think I'm gonna take a shower first though." Jack nodded and Donna jumped up from the bed.**_

"_**Wait!" Jack called. Donna turned to face him. He stood and pulled her into a deep kiss. Donna smiled in the kiss but she could feel a hesitation from Jack. Something was wrong. He let her go a minute later.**_

"_**What was that for?" She asked, laughing. Jack shrugged.**_

"_**Just felt like it, that's all," he said. Donna smiled then rushed into her bathroom. Jack reached into his pocket quickly and pulled out a daffodil.**_

_**Donna got out of the shower thirty minutes later and came back to the bedroom wrapped in a towel.**_

"_**So Jack, what do you say after breakfast we," Donna stopped. "Jack?" She called. "Jack, where are you?" Donna noticed it then. A single daffodil laying beside the breakfast tray. She walked over and picked it up. 'I love you' the attached note read. Donna fell onto the bed, crying.**_

"So Donna," Sylvia started. Donna blinked and looked up at her mother. "Eileen River Mott?"

"No! I don't really like Eileen. What was Gran's maiden name?" Donna asked, looking to her grandfather.

"Song," he said, nostalgically. Donna nodded.

* * *

"River?" Jack asked, cradling the tiny baby. Martha had managed to get Jack and Mickey into the nursery while Donna was asleep.

"River Song Noble," Martha nodded. "She almost named her Jackie!" Mickey laughed.

"I can't believe she was going to name her after me," Jack said looking down at his daughter. "I need you to give Donna something for me."

"Jack, not another flower!" Mickey groaned. Jack glared up at him.

"Yes another flower!" He snapped. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the single daffodil. The attached note said 'She's beautiful. Just like you.'

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Reviews please?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Happy Birthday River!" Everyone shouted and cheered. They were at Donna's mother's house.

"Blow out your candles and make a wish Sweetheart!" Donna said, beaming at her now four-year-old daughter. River's blonde curls bounced as she leaned forward, closed her eyes, and then blew out the four white candles on her cake. Everyone cheered again.

"I made a wish Mummy!" River said, bouncing with excitement. Donna laughed and began to cut the cake as Sylvia scooped River up.

"How's my little birthday girl?" She asked, kissing River's cheek. River threw her arms around her grandmother's neck.

"Gran!" She exclaimed. "I made a wish! You know what it was? Mummy! I wished Daddy would come to my party!" Donna nearly dropped the knife she had been holding.

"Now River, if you tell everyone it won't come true," Donna said, regaining her composure. She told River about her dad all the time. Donna stood up straight and traded the knife for her daughter. "Come here Sweetie." Donna's mother resumed the work of serving the birthday cake as Donna carried River out the side gate. "What have I told you about your dad?"

"He loves me very much but he can't come see me!" River repeated the words she was told all the time. Donna nodded.

"That's right! And how do we know your daddy loves us?" Donna asked, smiling at the familiar gift bag hanging from the front door.

"Because he tells us!" River said. Donna carried River to the front door, took the bag from the handle, and sat on the front step. She reached inside and pulled out the typical daisy for River. "My flower!" River exclaimed. Donna smiled and handed it to her daughter. This had become Jack's new tradition. From her very first birthday he would leave a gift bag with a daisy, a note, and a present of some sort on the front door for River. Donna reached back into the bag and pulled out the slip of paper. "Read it Mummy!"

"It says, 'Dear River, You're growing up so quick! Getting too big too fast! Listen to your mother! I love you with all my heart! Love, Daddy'," Donna finished with tears in her eyes. River smiled.

"I love you too Daddy!" She yelled out. Donna laughed. Hopefully he was still near enough to hear her. "What about a present?" River asked, lowering her voice to normal. Donna reached back into the bag and this time she pulled out a small necklace.

"Oh River! It's a locket! You can put a picture in this heart," Donna said as she gently pulled the two halves of the heart apart. She gasped and threw her hand over her mouth.

"What is it Mummy?" River asked, worried. Donna wiped a tear from her cheek. Inside the locket were two pictures, one on each half of the heart. The one of the right was of Donna herself. But it was the left side that had taken her breath away. There, tucked into it's proper place, was a picture of Jack. Donna touched the picture gently.

"That's your dad, River," Donna whispered. River leaned over and looked down.

"He's pretty Mummy!" River giggled. Donna laughed at the innocence of the child.

"Yes Sweetie. He is," Donna said as she slipped the necklace around River's slight neck. She lifted her back up and carried her to the fence. "Go on to your Gran. She's got a piece of cake for you." Donna popped River gently on the bottom and River ran off. She stood back up and turned around and went back to the front step. There was something else in the bag. There always was. Something special for Donna. She reached in and pulled out the traditional daffodil and note:

_Donna, Four years? Already? Doesn't seem possible! I wish I could be there. I mean, really be there! I wish I could've married you and raised our child with you. But things are complicated. I tell you that in all my little notes and you accept it. I don't know why but you just do. Anyways, I love you Donna Noble! Always remember that! Forever yours, Jack._

_

* * *

_

Jack watched from across the street as Donna finished reading his note. He stood in the shadows of an alley where he knew she couldn't see him. His heart had nearly burst when River had shouted out that she loved him. Now his heart was breaking at the sight of Donna crying. She held the daffodil to her nose and breathed in its scent before quickly drying her eyes and returning to the party. Jack waited till he couldn't see her anymore before walking off down the street.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Needing some reviews :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Jack had heard it before he saw it. He had just been passing through. He was in the neighborhood and had decided to check on his girls. Everything had been fine. Donna had left River with Sylvia so she could go shopping. River, who was now nine-years-old, had been outside, riding her bicycle. Jack had turned to leave when he heard the crash. He spun on his heels and found River lying in a bloody mess on the pavement. She had tried to jump the bike and came to a skidding halt across the pavement. There was a huge gash in her forehead and her arm was twisted in a sickening way. Jack ran to his daughter's side quickly.

"River! River, can you hear me?" He asked, nearly crying. Her eyes fluttered, unable to fully focus. "River, you've got to stay with me!" Sylvia came running from the house.

"What's going on?" She shouted. Jack barely glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Call an ambulance! Now!" He screamed. Sylvia ran back inside as fast as she could. Jack wiped the blood off of River's face as best as he could.

"River Song Noble! You listen to me! You've got to hold on for your mother! She can't lose us both! She needs you!" He said as he rocked her limp body. Sylvia came running back outside.

"They're on their way! What happened?" She asked.

"She wrecked her bike. Oh River, you stay with me!" He said. Sylvia stiffened.

"Who are you? How do you know her name?" She asked, furious. Jack looked up at her quickly.

"Does it matter?" He shouted. Sylvia threw her hand over her mouth.

"It's you," she whispered. He stared at her, not answering for a long time.

"Did you call Donna too?" He finally asked. Sylvia shook her head, the sound of sirens approaching.

"No, I was too panicked. I'll go call her now," she said, turning back to the house.

"Don't tell her I'm here! Please, just, don't," he whispered pulling River closer to him. Sylvia nodded.

"I think that's best," she said, running inside. Jack continued to hold River in his arms, whispering silent prayers to whoever or whatever was listening. The ambulance pulled up while Sylvia was still inside. Two emergency workers rushed to Jack and River.

"What happened?" They asked, taking her from Jack's arms. They placed her on a stretcher and Jack stood up.

"She wrecked her bike," he informed them.

"Are you family?" The female asked. Jack stood silent for a moment.

"I'm her father," he finally said.

"How old is she?" The male asked now.

"Nine," Jack told them. Sylvia came back outside now and ran to the ambulance.

"Donna's on her way," she told Jack. He nodded.

"I should go then," he said quietly. "Can I just," he trailed off. Sylvia looked at him sharply as he stepped around the stretcher. Jack carefully leaned down and kissed River lightly on her forehead, a few tears falling from his eyes onto her cheeks washing away the dried blood. He touched her cheek one last time before running off.

* * *

Donna stood in River's hospital room, staring out the window. The surgeons had managed to stabilize her. She'd needed several stitches in her forehead and her arm was broken in two different places. Sylvia sat quietly in a chair beside Donna, and Wilfred was standing against a wall.

"Mum?" River whispered softly. Donna spun around quickly to see River attempting to sit up. She rushed to her daughter's side.

"Grandad, go get Doctor Smith!" She instructed. Wilfred ran from the room as quick as he could. "How are you feeling Sweetheart?"

"Alright, I guess," River said, reaching up to touch her forehead. "That's gonna scar!" Donna laughed lightly. Always a joker, River was. "Mum, he was there!"

"Who was, Sweetie?" Donna asked, tucking away a strand of her daughter's blonde hair.

"Dad! He was there with me!" River said, her eyes wide. Donna stroked her hair.

"Now, River, you hit your head very hard. You were probably just imagining things," she said, soothingly.

"No! He was there! Ask Gran!" River said, pointing at her grandmother. Donna looked at her mum. Sylvia sat by, nervously.

"Mum," Donna breathed. "Was Jack there?" Sylvia opened her mouth then closed it. She simply nodded in reply. Donna felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. The door opened and Wilfred came back in with Martha following. "He was there and you didn't tell me?"

"We both thought it was the best choice at the time!" Sylvia said back. Martha put her face in her hands.

"Jack," she mumbled. A nurse came in quickly, two large bouquets in her hands.

"River? These are for you," the nurse said, handing River the vase full of daisies. River smiled widely and read the note to herself. _'Hello my girl! I'm glad you're feeling better! Don't ever try anything like that again! I love you! Daddy'_

"See Mum! I told you he was with me!" River said, beaming from ear to ear. Donna put her hands over her ears. This was all too much! The nurse walked over to her.

"Ms. Noble? These were sent for you," she said. Donna took the vase of daffodils in her hands. The note was short. _'Donna, I'm sorry I couldn't have stayed and seen you! I wish I could have but things are complicated. I love you! Jack'_

Donna was in hysterics now. She threw the vase at the wall and it shattered into hundreds of pieces, the daffodils falling, crushed, onto the floor. Martha rushed from the room quickly and leaned against a wall, her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Jack, what have you done now?" She asked out loud.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: You must now review...'kay, thanks! :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"I'm going to kill him!" River shouted, slamming the door behind her. Donna jumped and looked to where her fifteen-year-old daughter stood.

"What happened?" Donna asked, rising from the couch. River was supposed to be on a date; her _**first **_date. "Did Josh hurt you? Did he try something he shouldn't have?" Donna asked, defensively. Nobody hurt her daughter!

"No Mum! Dad! If I ever see him, I swear I'll kill him!" River shouted. Donna stepped back.

"Your father? What did he do?" Donna asked, stunned.

"He threatened Josh! Before we even meet up, Dad cornered him and threatened him! Josh showed up at the theater, told me what Dad said, and left!" River pulled the door open again. "I hate you!" She shouted. Donna put her hand on River's shoulder.

"Don't say that Sweetie," Donna tried to reason with her daughter.

"No! I do! You've ruined my life, Dad! I hope you're happy! I bloody hate you!" River screamed. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"River Song! You go to your room! I won't have you talking about your father that way!" Donna snapped. River turned to face her.

"Why not? He's a bum father anyways! Got you pregnant and never heard from him again! He's good for nothing! That's what Gran says! Good for nothing!" River screamed as she ran to her bedroom and slammed the door. Donna stood, her hand over her mouth as silent tears fell. She slowly closed the door.

* * *

Jack stood across the street. He'd heard the whole thing. River was right. He was good for nothing. Sadly, he turned to walk away, remembering earlier that afternoon.

"_**You Josh?" Jack asked the boy he had just pulled from the street and into a dark alley.**_

"_**Ye-ye-yes sir," the tall blonde boy replied. Jack shoved him against a wall.**_

"_**Going to a movie with River Noble?" Jack asked. The boy nodded. "You listen to me! You're a good two years older than her! You try anything with me little girl and I will hunt you down! I have ways of making you vanish without a trace! You hear me?"**_

"_**Ye-yes sir!" The boy said, terrified. Jack let him go and brushed off the boy's shoulders.**_

"_**Now don't be late!" Jack said as the boy began to run down the street.**_

Jack was so lost in his thoughts he nearly ran into a phone booth. A phone booth. Dare he?

* * *

Donna sat back down on the couch. She knew it was best to give River her space. She did have her mother's temper after all. The phone rang and Donna absentmindedly answered it.

"Hello?" She asked. There was a slight pause on the other end.

"Can I talk to her?" Donna gasped. It had been fifteen years! Fifteen years and she still knew that voice!

"Jack?" Donna whispered into the receiver.

"Hey Donna," Jack said. His voice cracked with emotion. "Can I talk to River? I need to apologize."

"Yea, hold on," Donna rose from the couch. Her feet lead her to River's bedroom. She wasn't even really thinking. "River, you have a phone call," Donna said as she knocked on the door. It opened slightly and a hand popped out. Donna placed the phone in River's open hand. The door slammed closed again.

"Hello?" River asked, abruptly.

"River?" Jack asked.

"Yea. Who is this?" She snapped. Jack laughed lightly.

"Your good for nothing bum of a father," he said. River gasped and nearly dropped the phone.

"Dad? You heard all that?" She asked, choking back tears. She hadn't heard her father's voice since the bike wreck when she was nine.

"Wasn't that the point?" Jack laughed.

"Well, sorta," River paused. "I don't hate you Dad! I was just mad! That's all!"

"Got your mother's temper. I know," he laughed again. Then he stopped, "I'm sorry about what I did with Josh."

"Doesn't matter! I'm too good for him anyways!" River laughed.

"Yes you are!" Jack agreed, laughing too. That confidence came from both her parents.

"Where are you, Dad?" River asked, sadly.

"Oh, I'm around. I'm always close by," he assured her.

"Can't I ever meet you?" She asked, crying now. Jack swallowed back tears of his own.

"You have! I cradled you in my arms the night you were born. I held you after your wreck," he said, reminiscing.

"Those don't count though!" River cried.

"I'm sorry River! I really am!" Jack mourned. "Let me talk to your mother now." River opened the door and stuck the phone out. Donna grabbed it quickly.

"Jack?" She asked, rushing down the hall.

"I'm still here," he assured her with a laugh. "I think I did more damage than good though."

"No, she needed to hear from you," Donna said, falling onto her bed. "So did I."

"I'm sorry about all this Donna," he said. "But it's…"

"Complicated. I know," she said with a bitter laugh. "Will you say it Jack? I never heard you say it." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She knew she wasn't making any sense but Jack understood.

"I love you Donna Noble," he said, every word soaking with emotion.

"I love you too Jack!" She said just before she heard the click. "Jack?" There was no answer. She placed the phone on the bedside table and cried herself to sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Please, please, please, please review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

River climbed in through her bedroom window crying. She felt used. She had snuck out a few hours earlier and meet up with a boy. He'd said he loved her. And she believed him. She let him take her too far. When he brought her back, he hadn't even kissed her goodnight. River fell onto her bed and cried. Her mobile vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out quickly but didn't know the number.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"River Song! Why did you sneak out of the house?" A voice asked angrily. River sat up straight.

"Dad?" She asked, startled. It had been two years since she'd talked to him.

"Answer me!" Jack said.

"I, well, I was, and we," River searched for the right words. She began to cry. "Oh Dad! I feel so stupid! I let him use me!"

"You didn't?" Jack asked, taken aback.

"I'm so sorry Dad!" She cried. Jack felt a tear on his cheek.

"Why River? After what happened with your mother," Jack said, softly now.

"He said he loved me," River sobbed. "Don't tell Mum! She'll be so disappointed if she finds out!"

"Were you safe?" Jack asked, awkwardly. This wasn't a conversation he had planned on having with his seventeen-year-old. He held his breath, waiting for her to answer.

"Yes Dad! We were!" She assured him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, calm down River! I won't say anything to your mother as long as you promise not to sneak around anymore!" Jack said, severely.

"I promise Dad! Just don't tell Mum!" River begged.

"I won't! Now, who was it?" Jack asked, anger seeping through his words.

"Dad!" River exclaimed, stunned.

"Who was he?" Jack gritted his teeth.

"Daniel Johns," she answered, resigned.

"Thank-you! Now, go to bed River!" He said, going to hang up the phone.

"Dad!" She called, quickly.

"Yes, River?" He asked, pulling the phone back to his ear.

"I love you," she whispered. Jack's heart swelled with emotion.

"I love you too Sweetie," he said, then quickly hung the phone up.

The next morning, River came running down the hall. Donna stood in the kitchen throwing together a quick breakfast. River rushed to her side and kissed her cheek..

"Good morning Mum!" She said, bubbly.

"What have you done?" Donna asked, suspiciously.

"What? I can't just wish my own mother good morning?" River asked, sitting at the small table. Donna turned and sat a plate in front of her.

"No! Now, what did you do?" She asked, sitting across from her.

"Nothing Mum!" River laughed. Donna eyed her suspiciously as they ate. As soon as she finished eating, River jumped up and put her plate in the sink. She kissed Donna's cheek again. "Bye Mum! Love you! Gotta get to school!" River called back as she raced out the door. She stopped short. There was a daisy under her car's windshield wiper. She ran and picked it up. The attached note read, _'It's all been taken care of!'_ River's eyes widened. She got in the car and drove to school worried. What had he done? Once inside the school, River's best friend came running up to her.

"Have you seen Daniel?" Clara asked, smiling.

"No! What is it?" River worried. Clara took her by the hand and led her down the hall quickly.

"He's in this room," Clara said, pointing. River peeked inside and saw him. He had one black eye and his face was all cut up. There were visible bruises on his arms and from the way he limped, River knew he was pretty sore in other places too. She smiled to herself.

"Thanks Dad!" She whispered.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: REVIEWS!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Donna leaned against the counter in the bathroom. She had just gotten home from dinner with River and a few friends celebrating River's 21st birthday. Donna's head was killing her! She'd had a splitting headache for the last two hours. She hadn't said anything. Didn't want to worry River. It hadn't been so bad at first but now she couldn't even see straight.

"Mum? You alright?" River asked from outside the bathroom.

"I'll be fine Sweetie. I just need to lie down," Donna said, weakly. She reached for the doorknob but missed and fell to the floor.

"Mum?" River knocked on the door. When there was no answer she quickly pushed it open. Donna was lying in a heap on the floor. "Mum!" River ran in and crouched down beside her. "Mum! Wake up!"

The next two hours went by in a blur for River. An ambulance picked up her mother and rushed to the hospital. "She's had a stoke," the doctors told her. River couldn't believe it! Her mother was too young for that! But they had found the clot in her brain. Donna was dying. There was an inexplicable amount of brain damage. It was as though, the stroke had opened the floodgates for another problem. They were in a room now.

Donna turned her head, waking up.

"Mum!" River jumped up, grabbing her mother's hand. "Oh Mum!"

"River," Donna reached up and touched her daughter's cheek. She looked just like her future self. Her blonde hair, darkened slightly from her father's genes; her eyes the same as her mother's. Donna sighed. She remembered everything now.

"You're gonna be alright! I'm gonna take care of you!" River said, tears in her eyes. Donna smiled.

"We both know I haven't got much longer," Donna said. "A few hours or a day tops." River began to cry.

"No! You're gonna be alright!" River sobbed.

"There's something I need to tell you," Donna said, stroking her daughter's hair.

For the next hour, Donna told River everything. She told her about The Doctor, their travels, the TARDIS, and what happened to her. She told her about the Time Lord part of her brain and everything she could from The Doctor's memories. River sat quietly when her mother had finished.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Donna asked.

"I don't know what to say," River said. "So Dad's immortal and you're half Time Lord?"

"Yes," Donna nodded. "Don't know if the immortal bit will come up in you but you are one fourth Time Lord." Donna blinked. "Oh! I hate when I sound just like him!" River stood and stared out the window.

"So there's no way to save you?" She asked, crying again.

"No, the damage has been done," Donna said. A pain shot through her head and she screamed. River ran to her side. It ended as soon as it started. "Do me a favor, Sweetie?"

"Yes Mum! Of course!" River said, taking her hand.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind," Donna instructed. River did as she was told, to the best of her abilities. "Now focus! Call The Doctor!"

"How do I do that?" River asked, opening her eyes.

"Through the psychic paper! Close your eyes!" Donna snapped . River closed her eyes again.

"_Doctor, I need you! London General Hospital, Room 307. Hurry!"_ She thought over and over again.

"Good! Keep focusing! He'll come. You said he always comes when you call," Donna reminisced. River focused for only another minute.

"Mum! This is stupid!" She said, falling into the chair. Immediately, there was a knock on the door. River stood and walked slowly to the door. She pulled it open to find a man, not much older than herself, standing there. He wore a tan tweed jacket, navy trousers, and a bowtie.

"You called?' He asked, smiling. River looked him up and down.

"You must be The Doctor," she said, carefully.

"You don't know me?" He asked, stunned.

"Doctor," Donna's weak voice called from inside the room. The Doctor stepped in passing River.

"Donna? Donna Noble?" He asked, rushing to her side. "You remembered?"

"Had a stroke and it all came back," Donna shrugged. "You regenerated?"

"Yea," he laughed. He took his best friend's hand in his. "What's she doing here?" The Doctor whispered, nodding towards River.

"Doctor, I'd like for you to meet my daughter, River Song Noble," Donna said, holding her hand out. River walked over and took it.

"Your daughter?" The Doctor asked. "Noble? You aren't married? Who's her father?"

"Oh, she's a child of Boe," Donna laughed. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Jack?" He asked. Donna nodded. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Oh! You know you wouldn't if you tried! He stayed away after, to keep me safe, but he was always there when we needed him," Donna said. She was slowly weakening more and more. "River," Donna whispered. "Stay safe," she said. River nodded crying. "Doctor, come here," Donna said. The Doctor leaned down to her. "Keep her safe! I know she's going to go with you! Just protect her!" Donna pleaded in The Doctor's ear. He nodded.

"I will! I swear!" He whispered back. Donna reached up and River hugged her tight.

"I love you, Sweetie," Donna said. River cried into her mother's shoulder.

"I love you too Mum!" She whispered. The Doctor and River held Donna's hands as she took her last breath. The Doctor pulled River into a tight hug as she cried.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Only one more chapter :( Review please for the final update! And if you have any ideas for other stories...I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The Doctor stayed by River's side for the next few days, helping her plan Donna's funeral. He spent each night holding her as she cried herself to sleep. The day of the service came and River was strong. She spoke and didn't cry until she was back beside The Doctor, his arm around her shoulders. River wasn't sure why but she trusted this man with her life.

The Doctor and River stood hand-in-hand as Donna's casket was lowered into the ground. There were hundreds of daffodils around the grave site. He pulled gently at her hand.

"Come on," he said. "There's someone you need to meet." The Doctor pulled River away from her mother's grave. She followed silently. The Doctor stopped walking and River looked up. In the distance, she saw a man in a long dark trench coat carrying a bouquet of daisies.

"Dad?" River whispered. The Doctor dropped her hand. "Dad!" She shouted as she began to run. Jack looked up and smiled. He ran too and before long his daughter was in his arms again.

"River," he whispered in her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"Dad, is it really you?" She asked, pulling back. Tears were falling form her eyes yet again.

"Yea, it's me!" He said, taking in everything about her. "These are for you!" He handed her the flowers.

"Thanks Dad!" She said, throwing her arms around him again. The two stayed in each others arms as The Doctor made his way over. Jack pulled back. "I got you something else too!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a journal. "I had it especially made!" The Doctor smiled.

"What's this for?" River asked, taking the blue journal in her hands.

"Well," Jack began, "The Doctor said he was going to ask you to travel with him. I figured a journal to write all your adventures in would be nice." River turned to The Doctor.

"I can come with you?" She asked, overjoyed. The Doctor nodded.

"Of course! Amy and Rory have left. I'm alone again," The Doctor said. River hugged him abruptly.

"Thank-you!" She said.

"No problem," The Doctor whispered. River pulled back and hugged her father again.

"I'll get to see you now, right?" She asked.

"Yea!" Jack said, happily. "Whenever you want! Now, I'm gonna go down by the grave for a little while." River nodded and let go. Jack kissed her cheek before walking off. The Doctor took River's hand in his.

"You ready?" He asked. River smiled and nodded. The two walked to where The Doctor had left the TARDIS. He reached into his jacket pocket for the key but stopped.

"_**I've seen whole armies turn and run away and he'd just swagger off back to his TARDIS and open the doors with a snap of his fingers," River said, as she snapped her fingers for effect.**_

The Doctor smiled to himself and snapped his fingers. The doors of the TARDIS swung open. River gasped and ran inside.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed, running to the console. "Mum told me all about it! She even told me a thing or two about flying it!" River smirked back at The Doctor who was leaned against the railing.

"_**How come you can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked, intrigued. River turned her attention back to the view screen as The Doctor sat in the chair.**_

"_**Oh, I had lessons from the very best," River answered, glancing at Amy.**_

"_**Well," The Doctor smiled proudly. "Yea."**_

"_**It's a shame you were busy that day," River said.**_

She had learned from the best too. Donna Noble, the most important woman in the universe, had passed down some helpful hints to her daughter. River flipped a few switches.

"Close the door, Sweetie!" River turned and looked at The Doctor. His eyebrows raised. "Sorry! Get that from Mum! That's what she always called me!" The Doctor smiled as River began about the console again.

"_**River," The Doctor began looking at her incredulously. "Who are you?"**_

"_**You're going to find out very soon now," River paused. "And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes."**_

And change it had! His whole world now revolved around this one woman! This woman he had known for so long yet he had just met! This woman he knew would have him wrapped around her finger in no time. River looked back up at him.

"What's that smirk about?" She asked with a laugh. The Doctor's face split into a huge grin. He raised his hand.

"Spoilers!" He said, snapping his fingers again and closing the TARDIS doors.

**THE END**

**A/N: THAT'S IT! The end of another story...I hope you enjoyed it! I am now run dry of ideas...if you have any...I'd love to hear them!  
**


End file.
